The present disclosure relates to a shaft assembly and methods for manufacturing the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a retaining member that secures a retaining ring within a groove of a shaft. The present disclosure also relates to methods for constraining the motion of a retaining ring relative to a shaft.